Hate-Love Letters
by Lomiashi
Summary: Len menulis surat-surat cinta sebelumnya berkedok kata-kata menyebalkan. /For #Noctober2017


Hate-Love Letters

by Lomiashi

Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media, Internet Co. & AH Software

Dedicated for #Noctober2017

Warn:

Possible typo(s), LenGumi, EyD belum sempurnya, alur kecepetan, romens?, dll.

.

.

.

.

[#Noctober2017Day10 : Rejected letter]

.

.

.

.

.

"Surat...?"

Sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna hijau menyapa kala pintu loker di buka. Sang pemilik bertanya-tanya siapa sang pengirim surat—yang menurut Gumi tak punya keberanian sedikitpun untuk mengatakan sesuatu secara langsung padanya—sehingga tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil dan membolak-balik surat tersebut, mencari nama sang pengirim. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun nama atau petunjuk siapa sang pengirim.

Gumi memilih untuk menyimpannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mengambil barang-barang keperluan dari dalam loker dan melangkah menuju kelas. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel tanda saatnya masuk kelas berbunyi, menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Di sepanjang koridor, beberapa orang yang mengenal Gumi menyapa dengan ramah dan senyuman. Tentu Gumi turut membalas dengan hal yang sama, membuat suasana hatinya pagi ini terasa baik. Sayangnya, tak bertahan lama. Semua itu karena seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba menabrak Gumi. Tak masalah jika yang menabrak langsung minta maaf— _toh_ , tidak membuat Gumi terpental atau terluka—tapi yang ini?

"Heh, maniak wortel! Kalo jalan tuh jangan di tengah!"

Menyebalkan sekali. Membuat _goodmood_ Gumi menjadi luntur seketika. Yang menabraknya tengah mengigau atau apa? Ini 'kan koridor kelas, bukan jalan raya. Jadi wajar saja 'kan Gumi jalan di tengah? Sungguh, orang ini memang sang _moodbreaker_.

Gumi tentu saja membalas ucapan kurang ajar tersebut.

"Ini koridor, maniak pisang! Bukan jalan raya! Kamu juga ngapain lari-lari di koridor? Bahaya tau!"

Si maniak pisang—Len—tak mau mengalah, malah membalas dengan rasa tak bersalah, "Nggak ada peraturan yang bilang kalau nggak boleh lari di koridor!" membuat Gumi geram mendengarnya. Akhirnya, mereka pun berdebat.

Kagamine Len dan Nakajima Megumi mempunyai hubungan sebagai rival yang tak pernah akur dan selalu membuat keributan 'kecil', seperti memperdebatkan hal sepele, saling menyerang dengan _shinai_ * di gedung olahraga (yang berakhir dengan kekalahan telak seorang Kagamine), dan lainnya. Sang pembuat masalah tak lain adalah Len, Gumi sungguh tak memahami pemuda pirang itu dan terus bertanya pada dirinya, 'Kenapa dia suka banget sih nyari masalah denganku?!'

Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang satpam sekolah menginterupsi perdebatan keduanya. Len langsung kembali berlari dengan meninggalkan ucapan, "Aku pergi dulu, maniak wortel!" Entah maksudnya apa, Gumi tak mengerti, dirinya lebih memilih kembali melanjutkan langkah dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Setidaknya, Len yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu sudah pergi.

 **oOo**

Sepuluh menit setelah bel berbunyi, sang guru sama sekali belum datang. Membuat para murid di kelas IX-A tak punya kegiatan. Sebagian dari mereka hanya mengobrol ringan, mengisi waktu. Sisanya sibuk dengan buku, ponsel ataupun pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa ada satupun yang berkeinginan untuk memanggil sang guru di kantor. Dasar murid-murid pencinta jam kosong.

Seisi kelas tak menikmati jam kosong sepenuhnya setelah seorang murid dari kelas lain masuk sambil membawa sebuah buku dan menyampaikan tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Gumi berdecak kala menyadari siapa orang itu.

Len.

"Sebenarnya aku males banget ke kelas ini." Sepasang safir Len melirik Gumi yang menangkap makna bahwa dirinyalah penyebab pernyataan tersebut keluar, sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi Megurine-sensei nggak bakal kasih aku keringanan hukuman, kalau nggak lakuin ini. Jadi, Kiyoteru-sensei absen hari ini karena sakit—yes! Nggak belajar sejarah!—dan ngasih tugas nyatet materi."

Sebagian murid mendesah kecewa, karena harus ada tugas di antara jam kosong. Sang ketua kelas meminta tolong sekretaris untuk mencatat materi di papan tulis. Len pun memberitahu bagian mana saja yang diminta untuk dicatat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Len."

"Sama-sama, aku pergi dulu!"

Di tengah langkah, Len sekilas kembali melirik Gumi. Hanya ditanggapi dengan helaan napas lelah. Entah mengapa, hati Gumi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Namun, langsung berusaha disingkirkan dengan mulai turut mencatat seperti sang sekretaris di depan kelas.

Tak sampai jam pelajaran sejarah selesai, materi yang dicatat telah selesai. Kembali mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan sebelum tugas diberikan. Gumi sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa, kemudian teringat sepucuk surat yang ditemukannya di loker pagi ini. Gumi langsung mencari di dalam tas dan menemukannya. Dibuka dan dibaca dengan baik.

 **Halo, maniak wortel!**

 **Jangan harap aku bakal nulis surat cinta untukmu! Kurasa, mengejekmu secara nggak langsung menyenangkan. Makanya aku nulis surat ini!**

 **Aku tau kalau kau memang menyebalkan dari sananya. Tapi tetap aja, aku kesal karena sifatmu itu! Serius, kamu itu terlalu galak dan kuat untuk ukuran perempuan tau.**

 **Oh iya, aku bakal nulis surat semacam ini tiap hari! Hahaha! Warna amplopnya bakal selalu hijau atau oranye.**

 **Sign**

 **Kagamine Len**

 _Oke_ , Gumi sangat kesal sekarang. Sungguh, Len makin hari makin menyebalkan saja padanya. Padahal dirinya tak pernah mencari masalah duluan, menurut pribadi Gumi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Len selain pisang itu. Gumi tak mengerti dan sama sekali tak ingin mencari tahu, merepotkan saja.

Gumi pun menghabiskan sisa jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat dengan kekesalan dan segala sumpah serapah pada Len.

 **oOo**

Akhirnya, waktu yang ditunggu Gumi telah sampai. Ia langsung bergegas keluar kelas kala bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Ingin melampiaskan kekesalan pada Len. Ya, Gumi menahannya sejak tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Gumi telah bertemu dengan yang bersangkutan di belokan koridor dan siap untuk melancarkan sumpah serapah bertubi-tubi.

"Kau—"

"Oh, surat dariku udah dibaca, yah~" Len memotong ucapan Gumi dengan santai. Tak memperdulikan dirinya yang berpotensi besar terkena amukan seorang perempuan. Wajah Gumi makin memerah, menahan amarah.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali! Maumu itu apa hah?! Andai ada shinai di sini, sudah kupukul kepalamu yang berisi hal nggak jelas itu keras-keras! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Len hanya membalas dengan tawa yang menurut Gumi menyebalkan sekali dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Gumi tentu takkan membiarkan pemuda itu melangkah lebih jauh dengan langsung menggapai kerah seragam Len. Tentu Len merasa tercekik setelahnya. Serius, Gumi menarik kerah Len dengan kekuatan tak main-main.

"Minta maaf padaku atau kamu bakal mati di sini juga!"

Len malah _ngeyel_.

"Nggak mau! Nggak sudi minta maaf ke kamu!"

Opsi yang kau pilih salah, Kagamine Len.

BUK!

Rasakan sensasi dibanting seorang atlit kendo, Len! Eh? Tapi 'kan _nggak nyambung_ , ya.

Hal itu sukses membuat para murid lain memperhatikan keduanya. Gumi langsung pergi meninggalkan Len sendirian di sana tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali. Len memang merasakan sakit luar biasa, tapi ia merasa agak senang. Dasar masokis.

Len pun bangkit dan pergi tanpa mengindahkan atensi yang ditujukan padanya.

 **oOo**

Seperti yang dikatakan Len, Gumi kembali mendapat sepucuk surat setiap harinya dengan warna amplop hijau atau jingga. Surat-surat tersebut tak dibaca, melainkan langsung disobek dan dibuang ke tong sampah terdekat. Len tentu memperhatikan hal tersebut diam-diam hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menulis suatu yang lain pada hari kelima kegiatan mengirim surat dilakukannya.

Di rumah, Len memikirkan benar-benar apa yang ingin dituangkannya ke atas kertas. Suara jangkrik terus menemaninya sepanjang Len memikirkan kata-kata yang harus dituangkan. Sungguh, lebih membingungkan daripada menuliskan ejekan untuk Gumi seperti sebelumnya.

"Akh, bingung!"

Len mengeluh frustrasi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan. Pulpennya sedikitpun tak tergores di atas kertas. Len kemudian malah terbayang wajah Gumi yang tengah marah dan membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Imut..." Gumaman Len terdengar jelas, karena sunyinya malam. Len setelahnya mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk dituangkan ke atas kertas.

 **Hai, Nakajima Megumi.**

 **oOo**

Gumi membuka lokernya, mengira akan mendapat surat 'benci' dari Len, namun tak ada sepucuk surat pun di atas barang-barangnya. Entah mengapa, Gumi agak kecewa. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan kala ada seseorang merepotkan diri untuk menuliskan kata-kata 'benci' untuknya. Ah, Gumi _mikir_ apa, sih?!

Dengan segera, Gumi langsung mengambil barangnya dan menutup pintu loker. Persetan Len tak mengirimkan surat lagi padanya. Malah bagus, 'kan? Gumi tidak perlu lagi repot menyobek dan membuangnya. Baru saja Gumi menghadap kanan, Len sudah ada di hadapannya, itu membuatnya agak terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Kali ini, Gumi tak memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya, malah memberikan kelembutan di dalamnya. Yah... Len sekarang tak membuat masalah dengannya sekarang. Tapi karenanya, Gumi mendapat pemandangan tak biasa di hadapannya.

Len tengah salah tingkah, para pembaca sekalian!

Tak ingin lama-lama tertangkap basah tengah salah tingkah, Len langsung mengeluarkan sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda dan memberikan pada Gumi yang menerimanya. Perasaan senang sedikit menghampiri hati Gumi. Namun, Len langsung pergi setelah memberikan surat yang ditulisnya semalaman—karena terlalu lama berpikir.

Gumi langsung membuka dan membaca surat itu.

 **Hai, Nakajima Megumi.**

 **Maklumi surat-surat yang kukirim sebelumnya. Hey, bukan berarti aku lagi minta maaf yah!**

 **Kamu pasti kesal karena surat-surat dariku itu dan nanya ke diri sendiri salahmu itu apa sampai aku nulis begitu.**

 **Biar kujawab, salahmu itu karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta! Sungguh, aku nggak ngerti gimana ngungkapinnya selain bertingkah ngeselin seperti yang kulakuin setiap harinya. Jadi... Yah begitu! Aku mencintaimu, Nakajima Megumi!**

 **Sign**

 **Kagamine Len**

Gumi merasakan aliran darahnya menuju wajah sehingga memerah. Dirinya membeku di tempat, terkejut dengan isi surat tersebut. Kupu-kupu rasanya menggelitik perut hingga Gumi ingin melompat kegirangan.

Gumi rasa ia juga mencintai Len.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, maniak pisang!"

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

.

Pojok penulis:

*Shinai: pedang bambu yang biasa digunakan dalam beladiri kendo

Ah, otepeh for layf~


End file.
